


ART: What shall we do today?

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Computer Colors, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Pencil, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Some Logan/Kurt. This one is a collaboration I did.  Pencils by me and colors by Miyuki Lovett.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: X-Men Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	ART: What shall we do today?

**Author's Note:**

> Some old Logan/Kurt art. Pencils by me and colors by **Miyuki Lovett**.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Zq0kYFA)


End file.
